Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon
The Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon, also known as the Corn Colossus or the Great Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon, is the secondary antagonist in the Phineas and Ferb episode, Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon. It is a giant deity-like entity that is made entirely out of corn, that was awakened by Doofenshmirtz, so he could use it to take over the world. History The origins of the Corn Colossus is unknown, the only thing that is known is that it resides in the Temple of Juatchadoon, and can only be awaken with the Amulet of Juatchadoon. Doofenshmirtz wanted to unleashed this powerful and destructive entity, so he could use it to take over the world. But in order for him to accomplish his goals, he needed the amulet. After he blackmailed Isabella to trick Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island to travel to the Temple of Juatchadoon, he successfully capture them and acquire the amulet. With the power of the amulet, Doofenshmirtz was able to awaken the mighty Corn Colossus. The Corn Colossus was commanded to attack the heroes, but was interrupted when Perry the Platypus, along with a group of background dancers, showed up and rescued them. The Corn Colossus was ordered to attack Perry, but its attention was altered when Ohio Flynn broke a corn on the cob in half. Enraged, the Corn Colossus attacked the heroes. Before they exited the center of the Temple, Perry tossed the Amulet to Ohio Flynn. The children thought that if the Corn Colossus fell into fire, it would pop into popcorn. They tested this theory, as the Corn Colossus fell into the fires below. However, the Corn Colossus survived and continued chasing the heroes. The chase continued until they ended up on top of the Temple. Cornered, and nowhere to go, Ohio Flynn decided to destroy the Amulet. This resulted in the Corn Colossus to pop into popcorn, destroying the giant entity. Physical Appearance The Corn Colossus is a giant yellow Mayan statue-like creature. It might also have been made of corn itself, since it exploded into popcorn with the amulet. Gallery Sleeping Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon.jpg|The Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon sleeping. Waking the Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon.jpg|The Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon being awakened by Doofenshmirtz. Angered Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon.jpg|The Corn Colossus after Ohio Flynn breaking a corn in the cob in half. Enflamed Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon.jpg|The Corn Colossus in flames chasing the heroes. Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon's death.jpg|The Corn Colossus's death. Trivia *The Corn Colossus is shown to have a severe hatred towards anyone who destroys anything corn related like corn on the cob. *Despite its body being made out of corn and its body was engulfed in flames, the Corn Colossus doesn't pop into popcorn until the Amulet of Juatchadoon was destroyed. Category:Deities Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Golems Category:Food Category:Mute Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Genderless Category:Evil from the past Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pawns Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Minion Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Defilers Category:Elderly